Shannon
Biography Back at her home world, her people faced destruction due to over population. So groups of scientists from around their world got together and came up with a plan to send soldiers out into space and across different dimensions to find other planets suitable for migrating the population to in order to save the species. The selected special children that were considered prime specimens for doing trans-dimensional experimentation on. They in the end chose 200 children that were destined to be used in the operation to save the species. They were each given a number based on order of when they arrived at the labs. Shannon arrived at the labs at the age of 7 and was given a code ID: Experiment Subject Number "5". She was a very sociable child who was loved by all, even the scientist who experimented on her. But she made a particularly strong connection with a boy that she arrived with know as Max, or number "4". And they were together the entire time during the duration at the labs. She too, had to undergo the painful and borderline sadistic surgeries to give her the body and abilities to complete her mission. But she was a strong girl and she survived on the hope that she could help save everyone. The others were not so fortunate, but being the kind and gentle spirit she was she stood by each one as they passed, comforting them in their final hours.... In all at the end, only 9 survived including her and Max. She was put under standard training and schooling. She passed school at an average grade and excelled in her combat training as she loved exercise and the outdoors. She is an average marksman and prefers standard weaponry as she doesn't need anything special due to her anti-combative nature. She did however excel with a sword and before the end of her training, competed nationally in her age group at fencing! She is regarded as a prodigy swords woman and there are few who can match her skill with a saber. She is able to return home freely at will as she knows it's location in space-time. She is however unable to locate the other soldiers due to the inability to track outside of her currently located dimension. She does not know where Max is at and due to the fact he hasn't returned in two years she is worried something may have happened. She too, due to the nature of the experiments has a mostly robotic structure now. This also leaves her, as is with the others, a dulled sense of feeling throughout her body allowing for an abnormally high pain tolerance. And due to the fact most of her organs are now gone, fatal attacks are much harder to inflict. She, in the 6 years of her mission has yet to have the need to fight though. Personality Is soft hearted and avoids conflict if at all possible. She enjoys making friends and loves to help people. Appearance Description: 5' 7" With dark brown hair and green eyes. Slender but not curvy build. Wears a long white lab coat and jeans. She carries a standard saber and a standard 9mm handgun. Abilities *Dimension Crossing: Shannon is seen to have the ability to travel across dimensions freely. *Cookery: While not an actual combat ability, it is said that Shannon is one mean cook. Trivia Category:Characters